I need them to be OK
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Clark is trapped in the past and his family are at the mercy of Lex Luthor how far will Clark go to ensure their safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ella, John get up or you're going to be late" Yelled Lois

"Yes Mom" John groaned whilst Ella just grumbled sleepily before turning into a more comfortable sleeping position.

Clark who was sitting at the kitchen counter laughed at his children's antics. 5 year old twins, they were perfect and looking at his wife of eight years he sometimes had to pinch himself to believe it was real. He had never thought he could have children he had just accepted it however when Lois miraculously fell pregnant it was one of the happiest days of his life.

Lois busied herself, running round the kitchen getting breakfast and packed lunch ready before school. Lois had really come into her own she was now a great cook and a truly excellent mother, of course Clark had no doubt about that. Still it amazed him how natural she was at it.

Today Lois and Clark had a day off work, on a week day. Clark was looking forward to just relaxing with Lois whilst the kids were at school. He loved his kids dearly but sometimes they allowed themselves time to themselves. Usually a weekend every few months, have Aunt Chloe and Uncle Ollie take care of them or else Martha the doting grandmother. Now as the kids were starting school they would have more time together which they were thankful for.

By now Lois was moving round the kitchen so fast Clark thought she had superspeed. Clark stood up walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lois put the knife which she had been franticly buttering the bread for the sandwiches down and turned into the hug. They took a few moments of peaceful silence just holding each other, Lois lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

They kissed but for a few seconds before their children decided they would pick that moment to come down for breakfast.

"Ewww" grimaced Jonathan

"Gross" chimed Ella

Lois and Clark sent apologetic smiles to each other before Clark went back round to sit at the table with his children.

As it was they're day off Lois decided she would cook breakfast for them all. Clark gave her a knowing smile as he remembered the first time she had made or tried to make breakfast for him. When she had lived with him the first time and made a burnt breakfast for him and his parents.

As ever Lois knew what he was thinking and swatted him on the arm as she placed bacon on all their plates.

Clark didn't let Lois do all the cooking, no it started out just him but over time Lois got a knack to it and found that she enjoyed it. Now Clark would rate her cooking on par with his mother. Clark cooked for the family whenever Lois was tired or he felt like surprising her.

His son Jonathan was similar to him with his dark hair, but he had Lois' hazel eyes and similarly Ella was a brunette and had Clark's blue eyes. Thus far both his children had two powers the same two he had when he was their age, Strength and Speed. They were half kryptonian and surprisingly the pregnancy and birth of the twins had gone very smoothly. Lois had got back to her normal gorgeous figure in no time at all.

It seemed thus far that their children had inherited only the best characteristics from the both of them. Both of their kindness, Lois' confidence and Clark's unwavering goodness. The parents were immensely proud of their children.

The Lab equipment flashed multicolour as the large mass of machinary at the center of the room whirred. A tall bald man in a black overcoat stood in corner keeping out of the three scientist's space. He was surveying the small glowing sphere in the middle of the mass of machinery through a live video feed to a monitor in front of him.

"Are you ready Mr Luthor" asked a scientist

"Yes start it up" commanded Lex

"Lets go people"

A ten second countdown was started the machinery became louder and louder and the flashings of light became brighter.

"3,2,1"

A huge purple light was emmitted from the orb, the light remained constant for about five seconds before it stopped and went dark.

"Let me see the orb" shouted Lex with near insane determination.

After a few minutes they managed to prise the metal away, the orb was undamaged, exactly the same.

Lex screamed in rage as he stormed around the lab "We need Clark Kent" Lex yelled.

Clark was sitting on the sofa Lois curled up on his lap. The both of them were barely clothed, the kids were at school and they made use of the time the had together. They sat peacefully when all of a sudden a peircing sound erupted in Clark ears. He jumped which startled Lois. The only other time he had heard that noise was when a kryptonion artifact was calling for him. The fortress key for example.

He knew he should investigate but he was having such a good day with Lois that he didn't want it to end. Today had been a good day he had only had to don the suit twice that day and that had only been a bank robbery and a bridge collapse. No alien invasion or world danger today.

"What's been up with you today" asked Lois pulling Clark back from his thoughts.

"I heard a kryptonian artifact calling, not sure what it was" As ever he could not lie to Lois

"Why haven't you gone to see what it is" Lois seemed confused

"Err.. well we were having such a good time earlier I didn't want it to end" A large grin plasted on his face at the memory.

Lois blushed for a moment but it was fleeting.

"Clark, don't worry about me, I knew what I signed up for go save the world, I'll be fine" She kissed him and he span into his suit.

At that moment his children came home from school.

"Dad at school today we heard a buzzing sound" John said "We were the only ones that could hear it though"

Clark exchanged a worried glance with Lois who nodded for him to go.. He hugged and kissed the tops of his childrens heads before speeding out of there.

Two men dressed in black sneaked toward the Kent house. They each had a tranquiliser gun and a palm sized amount of green kryptonite. One went in through the front door the other the back door. The wife knew something was wrong when her children recently home from school yelped in pain and fell to the ground in agony. She knew the symptoms of green kryptonite well. She had started to look for the source of the poisoning as Clark kept some in a box for emergency's. She looked round the living room and the two men came into view. No escape both exits blocked, not that she would ever leave her kids.

"Su..." She managed weakly before the world went black.

Clark was flying over metropolis, in search for the artifact. He hoped it would be nothing major, after saving the world from Darkseid, Doomsday and Zod again he really felt that he couldn't do with another threat to the planet.

Using his much improved super hearing he had managed to pinpoint the distance and the general area of the Kryptonian artifact. He settled for xraying the closest buildings and soon enough found a disused warehouse which seemed the stereotypical place for bad things to happen. It was empty nothing there, some minor rubbish and general scrap. He xrayed the floor and found a hidden lift down to a lower floor. Now there was probably a special button to press or a pressure point but Clark was tired and wanted to get back to his family so he just punched through the wall to the lift, he prized the door open and pressed the only button that was available to him.

When he reached the bottom he was faced with a hallway. Clark strode purposefully along and opened the door. He stood in a lab which had a mass of equipment in the centre around a orb.

This must be it the orb looked similar to the one that transported the kandorians to earth those years ago.

"I knew you would come" said a manic Lex Luthor from the corner. Clark had been so distracted he had failed to notice Lex.

"So is that what this is a trap for me" Asked Superman

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, all I need you to do is to get that orb working" smiled Lex

"And why would I do that"

"Oh Clark don't make me reveal my plan yet, I just wanted to talk" Lex chuckled in a singsong voice. Lex looked terrible, he was paler than usual and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"Why am I here"

"I just told you to work the orb"

"What would possible make me help you" Shouted Clark getting angry now.

Lex giggled "Now that would be a twist" Lex roared with laughter now. "Your beautiful wife and Children for one"

Clark's world went cold, he did not just say that his family were at home. Lois getting ready for dinner, the kids playing with Krypto. They could not be here.

A door that Clark hadn't noticed and in came the two men both holding Lois with one had and the other holding his children. A sharp pain erupted through Clark, he wasn't sure if it was the kryptonite that was being held to his kids backs or just the nightmare situation he currently found himself in. How had he let this happen.

"You see, now do it" Said Lex in a cold no longer playful voice.

"I'm sorry Lois"

"Shut up and DO IT" yelled Lex

Clark turned away from his family and to the orb. He pushed the machinery away clearing the path to the orb. As he approached the orb, it lit up in a steadily increasing purple, when the orb was within reach he turned back to Lois and nodded. Immediately they went into action, Lois elbowing and knocking the two thugs away from them. Lois grabbed the kids and pushed them down to the ground. Clark using the remainder of his strength picked up the machinery and threw it at the two thugs. It pinned one against the wall but the other one was advancing on Lois. Lex had pulled out his pistol. Clark was weak the kryptonite was draining him and his children, he was no help he couldn't do anything. Lex was advancing on Lois. There was a tug on his leg, somehow even with kryptonite exposure John had managed to reach him. Clark gripped his hand tightly and did the only thing he could think of and pick up the orb. A blinding flash of purple light left the two thugs confused. They had vanished everyone had gone but for them. However that wasn't the real question they wanted to ask was why was superman there.

A flash of light produced two figures that crashed to the floor. Clark and John got to their feet dazed and looked around. Clark knew the fields well they were in Smallville Kansas, the only place for corn fields. However their change in location did not bother Clark right now.

"LOIS...LOIS" Clark yelled into the field.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lois was gone Clark sped around the nearby fields and couldn't find her. He returned to his son.

"What happened Daddy" inquired John

"I don't know, that glowing ball must have put got us here" Clark sighed picking up his son

"Where's Ella"

"I don't know" Clark's voice caught in his throat. "I think were arn't far from grandma's so lets go there and then I can see about getting the league to help"

As they supersped to the old Kent house he felt a sense of dejavu he regretted not visiting his mother more often. They entered the house and John sat on the sofa while Clark changed out of his Superman costume. Clark realised something was wrong when he entered his old bedroom. When they had moved out to metropolis they had taken most of the furniture but left some things, including some of Clark's plaid. Martha still kept the house and moved back in after her run as state senator ended. Clark bedroom was as it was all those years ago when he lived here and judging by some of the material on the desk he was still at school. Yet another thing going wrong today.

Clark heard John talking downstairs and went down to investigate. If they had time travelled it is quite possible that Clark would come face to face with his late father, he wasn't sure how he would react.

John was talking to a confused Martha and had his arms wrapped round her.

"Hey Mom" said Clark

"Clark what... who why aren't you at school"

"Because I am thirty and have a son, I know it is hard to believe but I'm from the future"

Martha' mouth fell open

"Jonathan" Martha shouted. He was there within a minute.

"Martha what, Clark" Jonathan said

"Hi Dad" Clark had to look away for a second to compose himself.

"Why grandma acting weird Daddy" piped up John. At this Jonathan looked even more confused.

"They say their from the future" answered Martha to Jonathan' unasked question

"We are from 2017" said Clark matter of factly.

"How did you get here" said Jonathan

"We don't know, we were take from home then me, Mommy and Ella tried to escape and then I ran to Daddy and he picked up a ball and then we were here" John babbled on for a while.

"What year are we in" Said Clark

"2005, your married" stated Martha happily eyeing the golden ring on Clark's hand.

"Yeah we have twins Jonathan after you" Clark nodded to his father who smiled widely and a tear came to his eye " and Ellen or John and Ella for short"

"You didn't have to name him after me" Said a proud Jonathan

"Yes I did" Clark walked over and gave his father a hug

"He's gorgous son"

"I know" Clark picked up his son.

"Where's Mommy Daddy" asked John

Clark cursed himself he had forgotten about his family being in danger he was distrasted by his father.

Clark handed his son off to Jonathan.

"I need to find them, they may have travelled with us or still be in the future, take care of John I'll be back soon"

Clark sped off leaving his bewildered parents. Clark felt terror for the first time in years as he searched franticly. Every warehouse, field and house in Smallville he searched. Clark moved at superspeed as he searched so anybody looking would not see him. Clark touched down in the caves he would ask Jor-El.

Clark realised he needed his key and sped back to the farm Clark edectic memory proved useful as he retrieved the key and was about to head back to the cave when he saw his parents playing with John. John looked like he was having a great time and his father looked like he had never been happier or prouder. Clark smiled wistefully before heading back to the caves.

"Jor-El" Clark called after he had put in the key

"Kal-El you are not from this time"

"I need to know if my family travelled back with us"

"Your soul mate Lois Lane and your daughter have also traveled as your daughter is kryptonian, but another has also came as well"

"Who"

"Lex Luthor"

Clark stilled "No...How he was not kryptonian"

"Neither is your soul mate but they were in contact with a kryptonian and therefore they travelled with you, good luck my son"

The key flew out and into Clark' palm. Clark punched the wall in fury. His wife and daughter were now in the company of Lex Luthor. At least he knew at last that they were in this time with him, the only positive.

Lois awoke in concrete courtyard she sat up and tried to remember where she was and how she got here. However all she could remember was the terror on he husbands face she hadn't seen him like that in years. She turned her head to the right and found Ella looking unconsious, Lois desperately tried to rouse her. Lois heard footsteps behind her and looked around as a fist collided with her face.

A shaken Lex looked at his surroundings, the Kent daughter was trying to get up obvoisly the call of her mother had woken her at last. Lex grinned evilly and flicked open his ring. A peircing scream erupted from Ella as she collapsed feebly next to Lois.

Lex eventually found something to tie her up with, he bound Lois' hands together. He managed to drag Lois and the child to the edged of the concrete courtyard. Lex found a car in the parking lot and picked the lock, threw Lois in the trunk and put the daughter in the back seat.

Lex was extremely confused as he drove past the talon. The place had been boarded up for years, why was it open. Lex braked hard as he found a paper in the glove compartment. 2005.

Lex still remembered some of his best experimental places. He also remembered one that was lead lined, smiling he revved the car and sped off.

Clark flew over to a Blue kryptonite deposite that he had come across a few times over the years to retrieve some Blue K. With Lex Luthor it was always best to be prepared.

After that he travelled back to the Kent Farm and was greeted by an excited John.

"Did you find them" asked his parents

"No, but I know for sure that they did travel back with me"

"I'm sorry Clark"

"I looked everywhere I can't do anything more now" Clark held his son to him tightly

"Lets just calm down and sit and talk it through" Jonathan said

Clark nodded and sat down with John on his lap.

"When does my past self get back from school" asked Clark

"Clark is due back any minute and Lois finishes her shift about now" said Martha

A bewildered John turned to his father "I thought you said you don't know where Mommy is Daddy see she' coming any minute"

It took the elder Kents only a moment to grasp what John had revealed.

"You married Lois" stated Jonathan smiling. Clark nodded grinning back knowing full well that he approved of his marriage.

"That's wonderful, we both saw it coming" laughed Martha

"Well you got a few years wait yet before we get together" Clark grinned.

"How is everything with your powers, we are so glad you were able to have children" continued Martha proudly.

"Lois made it possible, the kids are half kryptonian, they have speed and strength so far and Jor-El seems to think that they will not be as powerful as me"

"Where do you work" asked Martha

"Daily Planet, me and Lois are top reporters there, Its good work and Lois is a fantastic reporter"

"But you don't" asked Jonathan concerned that his son wasn't satisfied in his job.

Clark smiled "Don't get me wrong I love being a reporter and working with my wife but I was meant for bigger things than news articles and Lois help me realise that"

Clark sped upstairs and retrieved his Superman suit. John got very excited when he saw it.

"Are we going to go flying Daddy" John asked sweetly

"Later John" Clark showed the suit to his parents.

"I started saving people from the shadows but Lois proved to me that people needed something to believe in so I ware this to give people hope" Clark smiled

"I'm proud of you Clark we both are" Said Jonathan "But if you've revealed yourself as an extraterrestrial then how can you go about normal life without the government or scientist's experimenting on you"

"Superman is my alter ego, I'm still Clark bumbling reporter with a bad haircut, when I'm needed I pull out the costume and do what I can. Nobody suspects a thing, over the years me and Lois have got the act to perfection. Clark smiled happily.

Clark heard Lois' voice and perked up only to realise that it was past Lois not his Lois. John didn't know and rushed towards the bottle blonde Lois shouting "Mommy"

Lois looked extremely confused and Clark intercepted John before he reached her still John waved his arms trying to get to his mother. Lois looked at the her future husband and son then turned to her right to the present day Clark that just returned home from school.

"OK someone needs to explain what is going on" exclaimed Lois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_For the rest of this story I will be referring to future Clark and Lois as Kent and Lane respectively._

"So your saying this is my future son" asked Clark eyes wide disbelievingly.

"Yeah pretty much" Kent smiled awkwardly he then put his son down and let them.

"Who would have thought Clark, you found someone, bet it's Lana" Lois giggled "Is it" She directed at Kent.

"Lets keep some surprises in store for the future" Kent smiled wistfully. Somehow Lois had overlooked the slip up by John, he wasn't really in the right frame of mind to deal with the fallout from that particular revelation.

"Why's there another Daddy? Daddy" asked John

"Erm..we are in the past John before you were even born" said Kent.

"Why are you here?" asked Lois

"Don't know we were sent here by accident but I know for sure that my wife and daughter came back with us but I can't find them" said Kent

Lois couldn't help but be a little bit taken by Kent, he seemed more confident, sure of himself and also the fact he was taller and even more muscular.

Kent sat down heavily in an armchair in the living room. Clark and Lois sat on the sofa in front of him. Clark cursed to himself he didn't want to see her not while Lane was missing, just one smile or bitten lip from Lois and he was liable to grin or to laugh and he would not allow himself to be happy whilst his family was in danger.

"Can I ask something" Clark asked sensing Kent's stress.

"Fire away" Kent nodded.

"I was just wondering if in the future I lived here" Clark asked causing Lois to roll her eyes.

"Clark he is married and got two kids of course he does not live with his parents" Lois chided

Clark opened his mouth to continue the argument.

Kent was surprised how much the argument affected him. He throat began to dry up and eyes bagan to water faster than he could imagine. The arguing was one of the things he loved most about Lane, they argued like most couples but never hurtful, most of the time they only argued to make up. But the times he needed her the times he doubted himself she was always there to help set him straight. He wouldn't be half the hero without her. He thought that her voice changed slightly when she believed in something, it always proved to him just how much of a hold on him she had and reinforced to him just how much her loved her.

"Where do you live" Lois' voice seemed distant

"Um...sorry what?" Kent's voice broke

Lois eyed him concerned "I was just asking where you lived"

"Oh sorry, well your right I don't live in Smallville, I moved to metropolis we lived in an apartment for a few years them moved to the suburbs when we had the kids" Kent smiled

Lois' victorious smile was infectious "See knew I was right" Lois whispered in Clark's ear.

Kent knew he couldn't be near Lois, it hurt too much to see her smile like that was too much.

"Speaking of kids where's John" Kent asked.

"Here Daddy" Shouted John appearing round the corner followed by Jonathan his namesake.

John ran up to Clark "Where's Krypto Daddy?"

Clark looked very nervous which made Lois laugh "Erm..I'm not your Daddy"

"Don't be silly Daddy course you are" said John jumping on Clark's lap

"No he's right he's not your Daddy yet" said Kent picking him up and taking him into the kitchen.

Martha was cooking dinner and looked up as Kent brought in John and set him down on the table.

"John I need you to do something for me" Kent asked

"What is it Daddy" John smiled sweetly

"I need you to call your mommy by her real name, just for today, can you do that for me,say Lois for me"

"Lois" John giggled as if he had said a rude word.

"OK perfect now go play with your grandfather" Kent ruffled his hair and sent him on his way.

"Your a good father" Martha told him

"Thank you" Kent tried to smile

"You said you had a daughter, what was her name?"

"Ella, after Lois' Mom" Kent stilled "I need to find them"

He made to leave but Martha grabbed his arm before he sped off.

"Son you said yourself you searched and couldn't find them, you can't do any more"

"I have to do something" Kent reasoned.

Martha held both sides of his face between her hands forcing him to look at her.

"You have to have faith that they will be OK, that they will come back to you, I've been through this before and I stayed strong and you and Jonathan were both OK"

"I...I just, she always gets herself in trouble that's who she is, that's what makes her such a good reporter but our kids they have never been involved in this before, all of my enemies have never gotten to my family before" Kent's voice was cracking now. "I just have to hope that Ella is with her mother".

Kent wrapped his arms around his mother as he felt tears finally trail down his face.

Jonathan was watching Clark and Lois play with their future son. He was prouder of his son now than he had ever been. They needed to get his daughter in law back and safe because he could not bare to see his son this unhappy, whenever he smiled it did not reach his eyes. Jonathan wanted more than anything to see them reunited and see his granddaughter. Ella her name was, no idea where that name had come from but he thought she would be tall and beautiful like her mother.

"Lois where's Krypto" asked John giggling

"If Krypto is your future dog which it expect that he is.." John nodded at Lois "Then he probably doesn't exist yet but we have our dog so SHELBY" Lois called.

Shelby bounded in through the front door after roaming the fields outside. John stretched out his arms and went to him laughing. Shelby met the giggling boy halfway and licked his face.

"You've got a great kid there Smallville" said Lois

"I know" Clark ginned happily "Careful Lois that was dangerously close to a complement"

Lois snorted "You wish"

"I wonder who his mother is" Lois mused aloud "He looks nearly identical to you apart from the eyes. You have blue eyes, he has hazel eyes" Lois realised she was thinking aloud and turned to Clark "Lana has green eyes" Lois laughed "Who would have thought it Lana Lang isn't the mother of your children Clark, who could it be, I don't know any girls round here who have hazel eyes do you" Lois looked over to Clark and their eyes met.

Clark stared straight into Lois' hazel eyes, no don't be stupid him and Lois hated each other. Hate was a strong word. Disliked, they got under each other's skin. Clark panicked a little and moved away from Lois and walked into the kitchen.

Clark hadn't really given it much thought. His wife or future wife. He had always hoped that he would marry Lana but as was evident that was not the case. He was surprised how little this revelation affected him he guessed he should have known that him and Lana wouldn't be together their on again off again angst filled relationship had its ups and downs. Obviously he had found love elsewhere. Clark stopped in the doorway to the kitchen Kent was crying in his mother's arms.

Clark tried to imagine how he would feel if his wife and child were missing. Clark turned round to look at his son. Shelby was now lying on his back and John was scratching his belly.

"Mommy, Daddy look at this"

Clark and Lois locked eyes with one another realisations dawning on them both.

"NO" They both yelled.

Kent had recomposed himself and felt better now. he wiped the tears from his eyes and leant on the counter top. Martha was back to busily cooking.

Kent heard argueing but paid no notice.

"So when were you planning on telling us" said Lois from the doorway, Clark right beside her.

"Well I didn't think you would handle it well" sighed Kent.

"Your damn right" shouted Lois "This can't be true, it can't be we don't even like each other"

"I know, why on earth? would I marry an annoying army girl, have you lost your mind?" shouted Clark

"Oh so I'm an annoying army girl now am I" Lois seethed turning now on Clark

"Tell me why I would ever have children with a man who thinks plaid is fashionable" yelled Lois

"So is this why you've come back to stop us from getting together"

While before Kent had been amused and wistful about Clark and Lois' arguments he was not now. They had touched a nerve and this wasn't the day to question his marriage.

Kent slammed his hands down on the table.

"SHUT UP" Kent looked at them with unrestrained fury "both of you"

Lois and Clark stopped talking instantly.

"I don't give a damn what you think, you don't believe me then look, the proof is in the next room, my son, our son"

"I am not here to play cupid, to bring you two together, that will happen naturally over years"

"I'm here to get my family back"

"You are teenager's, no sense of the world, you are not my wife yet and neither is he your husband"

"My daughter is out there, Ella her name is after your Mom Lois"

"My daughter is missing, hell don't think of her as my daughter, a girl a scared frightened little girl is missing. Now I know the both of you well enough to know that you will do anything to save a child in danger. I can't do this by myself, I need your help"

Kent finished his rant and walked outside, he gripped the porch bannister tightly. He was breathing heavily. He hadn't lost his temper like this for many years, last person to be on the recieving end of his fury was Sam Lane, It seemed that his ability to stand up to a General made Sam approve of him.

Clark and Lois looked at each other, they had no words to say to each other Kent had put them in their place. They then turned towards Martha and Jonathan who were holding the hands of John.

"I think one of you should go talk to him once he's calmed down" said Jonathan obviously concerned for his son.

In the end it was Lois who decided to go check up on Kent, she had seen the dispair in his eyes and knew somehow that he loved her and that he was telling the truth.

Kent was hunched over, kneeling with his head on the banister and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry if we said some hurtful things" ventured Lois. Kent turned his head, sighed and stood up.

"Don't be sorry, it can't be much fun to have your future mapped out in front of you" Kent conceded

"No it isn't, but we still shouldn't have reacted like that"

"I'm sorry too, I haven't been handling it well and I snapped, I shouldn't have"

"How long have you been together?" asked a curious Lois

"Together for ten years, married for eight and parents for five"Kent laughed "Let me just say you pregnant with twins was a nightmare, hormones all over the show"

"Shut up" said Lois smacking him on the arm which made Kent laugh harder.

"You told me, when you were pregnant you said you would be a terrible mother after what happened to Lucy"

Lois stared straight into his eyes

"Well as you can see you couldn't have been more wrong, your a great mother"

"Thanks" replied Lois blushing "If you don't mind me asking when, how did we get together?"

"In a few years we started working together at the Daily Planet, eventually we start going out and that's it, everything was perfect, then marriage and children, I wish more than anything that we could have got together sooner, saved myself some years of heartbreak but it wasn't the right time for us then, your not the woman I'm in love with and he is not the man your in love with, but he will be" Kent turned back to the view over the farm.

"I need them to be OK" Kent whispered.

"They will be, I've got a little girl to meet" Lois forced on a smile which seemed to slightly reassure Kent.

Lois went back inside and Kent feeling slightly better followed her back in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lex Luthor pulled up at the end of the driveway to the Kent farm. Despite the time travel the farm had not changed from how it was in his time. Lex exited his long black mercedes which he had aquired from one of his younger counterpart's many laboratories. It reminded him just how little contact he had with these science teams when he was younger. How absolutely none of the scientist's and lab assistants had noticed any difference in his facial features or his mechanical left hand. Lex took one of the spare car he had stored there and set a course straight for the Kent farm, it had been a long time.

Lex leaned on the hood of the car and breathed in the country air and admired the view. It truly was a beautiful day. He would walk the rest of the way, smiling softly to himself he strolled down the path to the farm, past the stable and past the barn, Kent's fortress of solitude before he got the ice palace. A tough pain in his side caused Lex to stoop, breathing heavily he managed to get himself up to the porch stairs. Halfway he sagged but managed to steady himself on the bannister. He would not show weakness in front of Kent he promised himself he would not.

Lex reached for the door turned the knob and pulled. He was greeted by the face of Kent who was looking particularly angry a the moment. Over the years Kent had looked at him many ways and in the more recent years Kent had often looked at him in anger however right this moment it was something completely new. Lex could not pinpoint the emotions which he read from Kent, anger, dispair and dread he was sure was going through Kents mind but he knew that his desire to maim and hurt the man that has taken his family would prevail.

"Well hello Kent family" Lex smirked.

"Where are they Lex" Kent growled

"Oh I'm sure I don't know what your talking about" Lex continued casually and Lois felt her hatred of him increase tenfold, whilst she may not fully be pleased about Kent being her future husband she knew that somehow he loved her, future her and the man that has kidnapped Lane and her daughter deserved to be punished.

"Tell me where they are now you little creep" yelled Lois

Lex looked away from Kent to Lois and burst out laughing. An indignant Lois rushed forward to hit Lex. Lex made no movement, Kent intercepted Lois.

"Stay out of this Lois" ordered Kent

"Hey he had future me and my daughter so don't tell me what to do I am not your wife yet" Lois seethed. The look that Kent gave her made her fall silent.

"This is between me and Lex" said Kent suprisingly calmly.

Martha and Jonathan were holding John watching the scene from the doorway to the living room. Clark was with them unsure of what he was feeling at the moment.

"Why are you doing this Lex?" Kent asked not expecting a reasonable answer

"Because you betrayed me, ruining my life and you after everything have managed to get yours, a family a womans love my father's love"

"That what it's always been about isn't it you took Lana and now you are trying to take away my wife and daughter"

"I thought that taking her away from you for good would destroy you, I was wrong, I made a mistake" Lex looked at Lois "It seems he didn't love Lana as much as we thought her did, that right Lois?"

"Don't talk to her! Don't ever talk to her" roared Kent who was looking so ferocious right now that Lois did not object.

"Oh so I can't talk to her can I, bet you would like to know what i've been doing to her wouldn't you?"

Kent started moving towards Lex.

"Ah, ah, ah not so fast" Lex held up his right hand the lead ring on his middle finger he grinned and opened the ring.

Clark over by the doorway collapsed next to his parents, writhing in pain. John too started screaming and crying in his grandmothers arms. Kent on the other hand was unharmed.

Taking his eyes from Lex he yelled at his mother to get John away from here. Martha moved immediatly whilst Jonathan tried desperately to move Clark.

Lex looked at Kent in puzzlement. Kent withdrew a small bright blue rock from his pocket.

"I see" smiled Lex, he did not look surprised or even really all that dissapointed. Kent to a few steps towards Lex. Lois watched intently and even Clark still writhing on the floor managed to control himself and watch and listen.

"So this is it isn't it" said Lex as if commenting on the weather.

"I think so " said Kent in an equally calm manner they knew it was coming, it had been enevitable from the moment Lex had walked in.

Lex struck first a right fist to the face, even without his powers he barely flinched. Lex hit with his left this time, Kent grabbed his fist from the air and kicked hard and quick on Lex' shin. He buckled slightly and Kent delt powerful punched to Lex's body. Kent kicked Lex away from him and he clattered to the floor. After a few seconds Lex dragged himself to his feet he was obviously out of practice. Lex desperately lunged at Kent with his right. Kent stepped to the left and dodged his attack, he grabbed his right arm and slammed Lex onto the kitchen worksurface leaning on his body to prevent him from getting up.

Kent grabbed his right hand and got his middle finger and pulled back. Lex who like Kent had hardly uttered a groan of pain screamed out. Kent retrieved the ring and pushed Lex onto the floor.

Kent didn't look at Lois as he strode over to the door and threw the kryptonite ring as far as he could. Clark breathed a sigh of relief and slowly stood up with the help of Jonathan and Lois.

"They're Dead" coughed Lex now from a sitting position on the floor.

Colour drained from Kent's face

"What?"

"Dead, they screamed for you to save them but you couldn't" Lex laughed

Kent averted his gaze from Lex, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue kryptonite and looked back at Lex.

"You know what this means"

Lex only grinned at him, Kent growled and threw the blue k out into the fields.

Faster than Lois could believe he was on him. Kent had Lex by the neck lifting him clean off his feet.

"Say it again!" roared Kent

"Dead" Lex cackled "The look on Lane's face, so disappointed that her hero couldn't save her"

"DON'T"

"Little Ella crying for daddy to come save.." Lex couldn't speak any more as Kent was squeezing his throat so much he couldn't breathe. Kent on the other hand was breathing fast and deep.

Lois and his father were at his side.

"Don't do this son" said Jonathan trying to get through to him.

"Stop..STOP" yelled Lois

Kent broke his murderous glare at Lex and looked at Lois.

Kent looked back and Lex and it made sense. Lex had his eyes closed and despite the amount of pain he must be in he was smiling serenely.

Lex dropped to the floor panting and heaving. Kent took a few steps back.

"Come on, I know you want to, wanted it for years but could never do it, your weak" Lex rasped

"No"

"DO IT I KILLED YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER" Lex screamed insanely

"No you didn't"

"Yes I..."

"No you didn't because not even you could kill a defenceless child no matter how evil you have become, as for Lois, you have had countless oppertunities over the years to kill Lois and never have so why now?"

"Why don't you tell me then master" mocked Lex

"Your dying" said Kent casually, the little colour left in Lex's face disappeared "You see you wanted me to think you had killed them so I would kill you in revenge and finally make a murderer out of me, you made one mistake, my marriage to Lane everything we went through to get there, to be happy to have children, every person I have saved with her giving me the confidence I needed to be a hero. I refuse to believe that all that could be taken away because you have finally decided to act on your long standing grudge"

"I heard you daughters dying words, she screamed loudly enough to be heard by all of the staff" spat Lex

"Just stop, I don't believe you" Kent sighed "So what is it cancer, your weak cloned body finally caught up with you, your not even human any more, I have destroyed each of your clones before and will continue doing so"

"I am not afraid of death"

"I know your not you have died even more times than me" Kent joked

Lex began to wilt in defeat his final plan had failed he was going to die without accomlishing anything.

"Where are they Lex, please I'll make it painless"

Lex looked up at his former best friend with bloodshot eyes, his former friend was now offering assisted suicide.

After a few moments Lex spoke "Cadmus Labs"

Kent turned to his younger counterpart "Go"

Clark ran out the door and sped off once he was out of sight of Lois.

"I want..." breathed Lex

"What?" asked Kent bending down to look closer

"I want to go flying"Lex whispered so only Kent could here

"Really" Kent looked extremely surprised

"Please, its all I ask before I die"

"OK" answered Kent

Kent stood up and turned around to face Lois and his parents, Martha now having brought John back in. They looked confused and a little shocked at the whole interaction between the two former best friends. He gave them a faint smile which they returned, he felt as though a weight had been lifted. The house phone rang Jonathan answered but Kent listened in. It was his younger self giving them the confirmation that Lane and Ella were safe and unharmed. Kent breathed out in relief and looked down at Lex who was shaking, skin was pale and he was jaundiced as his internal organs were failing.

"Come on" said Kent and crouched to lift Lex's arm over his shoulder. Lex looked at him confused and surprised that Kent had kept his word and followed through with their deal.

Kent ignored his families confused yells after them and opened the front door. Together Kent and Lex stumbled down the steps. Kent bent his legs and leapt into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews you're very kind, I planned to have 5 chapters so I think I'll stick to the plan. I am sorry about the spelling mistakes and grammar, I was reading it back to me after I posted and some of the mistakes were awful, I was trying to type too fast. To anyone who is interested check out my other Smallville Time Travel story "The One I always needed" and if you like the whole time travel genre go to superlc529 for some Time Travel stories much better than mine. Anyway the Final Chapter._

Clark sped towards Cadmus labs Still reeling from the scene he had witnessed between Lex and Kent. If Lois hadn't have stopped him he would have murdered Lex for sure. Thinking more about it he realises that he wouldn't much care.

Clark started thinking about his family, his future wife, he would never have expected Lois to be the woman he marries. Still from the moment they had met however embarrasing for him had changed the dynamic of their relationship so it was different than any he had ever had. He had also supressed an attraction to her, I mean she is gorgeous. Clark found himself being extremely excited to meet his daughter for the first time. If Lex was lying then Kent would kill him no doubt about that.

Clark sped in through the door before anyone noticed, he stopped in the shadows so he was invisible to any of the staff looking for intruders. He was surprised at the amount of security in the place. Lex had beefed up security tenfold from the last time he had had the unfortunate experience of visiting Cadmus Labs.

"Where would Lane and Ella be kept?" Clark whispered over and over to himself

"Get me the status update on the rock samples taken from the Kawatche cave wall" Said Lex Luthor

Clark gasped, the younger Lex Luthor of this time was here. Clark had no idea this place was still in use before today but the fact that Lex Luthor himself was on site meant that the experiments were important and of course secret.

Lex talked about the experiment for a minute with a staff member before moving on into the main laboratory. Clark slipped in unoticed behind Lex and made for the dark corner. Clark assume future Lex wouldn't want Lane and Ella to be found by his past self, that was if he was telling the truth.

Clark watched whilst Lex moved around his scientists getting reports from his staff. Clark himself had no idea what experiment was taking over Lex's interest but assumed it was about the Kawatche caves. He would deal with this another time.

If he was an evil villain where would he keep prisoners. Clark left the room and continued exploring. He ended up in a deserted corridor which had a staircase at the end of it. There was hardly anyone around so Clark followed the staircase down. This section of Cadmus Labs was wildly different, it was much colder and dimmer. The colour scheme mad almost entirely of grey.

Clark ventured further growing more cautious, if Lex was experimenting with meteor rock again it may cause serious harm to him. Clark remembered how Kent was unaffected by Lex's Green kryptonite and was unsure how he managed it. Perhaps there was something to do with that blue rock he had.

Clark used his super hearing and xray vision to scour the labyrinth of rooms in the lower part of Cadmus labs.

He thought he found them, a couple of scientists and three security guards were stood outside a room which had to people inside. From their skeletons he saw that one was a woman and the other a young girl. He suddenly realised that this woman was his future wife and the girl his future daughter. Clark lost some of his composure at these realisations. The mass of people outside this room seemed to be the only people in this part of the lab. Clark took a deep breath and supersped into the room to save his future family. He knocked the guards out with a tap to the head and sped the scientists into a separate room and locked the door.

He moved over to the steel vault door that must be where Lane and Ella are. He realised they theses people might know about his powers. Still he had no idea if his children had powers as well. He had to make a decision. He ripped the steel door off the wall and sped out of sight. Lane emerged, she was slightly older than Lois obviously but still as attractive and she had also changed her hair to be a dark brunette. Clark thought silently that this suited her better than blonde. Lane had her arm round a young girl who like her mother also had dark hair, his daughter.

"Clark" Lois shouted slightly confused.

Seeing that she had barely batted an eyelid at a steel door being ripped off its hinges Clark presumed that they must know about his secret. Clark grinned and walked over to meet them.

"Clark"Yelled running up to him and throwing her arms around him tightly.

"Daddy" screamed his daughter hugging his knee.

"Err..I'm not..."But Clark was cut off by Lane's lips on his.

She was a great kisser Clark summarised, he surprised himself by kissing her back.

She pulled away obviously sensing that something was different.

"Clark?" Lane said once again this time questioning.

"Your in the past, I'm not your husband or her father yet" Clark told her.

Clark grinned when she began to blush.

"Wait what?" Lane had stopped blushing and began to look scared "Where's John and my Clark?"

"They're back at the farm, safe and sound" assured Clark

Lane breathed a sigh of relief.

Clark really noticed his daughter for the first time, still clutching his leg tightly.

Clark knelt down "Ella?"

She looked into his eyes "Everything's OK, your safe" assured Clark

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek causing Clark to blush.

"So Smallville you gonna get us out of here anytime soon" Lane teased

"You still call me Smallville" Clark rolled his eyes

"Absolutely, you didn't think we've changed that much did you"

"Guess not" Clark replied gazing into her eyes.

"Anyway grab hold and lets get back" said Clark

He was surprised by how it didn't seem awkward at all to have Lane pressed to him and his futre daughter. He thought he would have blushed or been a little enbarrased but he wasn't.

It was over in seconds as the Kent Farm came into focus.

"El" yelled John somehow sensing his family members, the little boy rushed down the stairs and into his mother's and sister's arms.

Lane felt tears form in the corner of her eyes and quickly blinked them away.

The rest of the Kent family and Lois had followed John out of the house. Jonathan and Martha were looking happily at the family reuniteing whilst Lois was shocked seeing her future self and daughter.

Kent was flying through the clouds holding the rapidly deteriorating Lex's arm around his neck.

They soared over the hundreds of corn fields glimmering with the sun. Smallville was where they met, Smallville would be where Lex died.

"I always wondered what it felt like" commented Lex

Kent looked at Lex and saw for the first time in years something other than hatred.

"What happened to us?" Kent asked, over all the years they had evolved from friends to mortal enemies, Kent still wasn't sure how.

"You never trusted me, you always assumed that I was like my father a villan"

"You never gave me a reason to, always obsessed with finding out my secret, I probably would have told you eventually but you pushed...and now here we are from friends to enemies"

"It too late to change that now, the choices have been made, nobody can undo it"

"So how many more clones have you got?"

"Enough" Lex paused while he caught his breath "You know I'll keep coming for you"

"I know"

Lex seemed even paler and asked to be taken down. Kent touched down in the fields behind the Luthorcorp plant.

"Why Lex? why do you keep doing this" Kent asked urgently whilst Lex was still alive.

"Because its who I am, who people have made me to be, who you have made me to be"

"You don't have to keep doing this"

"Yes I do Naman"

Kent was surprised "How do you know that name"

"I pieced it together after I found out your powers...Do you remember a conversation we had years ago, about Naman and Sageeth. It turns out I was Sageeth didn't it. I do this because it is what I am for, to keep you from destroying the world. Your an alien, I am doing what's right for my Planet"

"How can you claim you are doing the right thing, all the pain you have caused"

"I've caused, you have caused If you wern't here then the world would be a safer place. Doomsday, Braniac all because you were here"

"Your wrong, I protect people thats why people look up to Superman, I help"

"One day the world will turn on you, I just hope I'm alive to see it"

"I will always be there to stop you"

"Good, till the next time then" Lex grinned evilly as he succumbed to death.

Lex lay still, stone dead.

Kent stood over his dead body, gone were the days where Lex's words affected him, he knew he was doing the right thing. His marriage has given him the confidence and his wife's never wavering support has moulded him into the man he way today, loving father and husband.

Trouble was that Lex Luthor also believed he was doing the right thing. In the world of good and evil, Lex had always occupied the morally grey area, venturing further into darkness as time went on. Kent leant down and closed Lex's eyelids, he did not feel sad, he knew he would be seeing him again soon. He would face that day then and he would be ready to combat any foes he sent at him. Lex was his worst enemy by far, being that now he was in a position of power as the president of the United States his reach spread far and wide.

Looking down at Lex's frail, wrinkled body he only felt pity. Pity that he was unable to save Lex from this path.

Kent looked up at the darkening sky and leapt into the air. Flying back home.

Kent opened the front door of the farm and was met with excited squeals as his wife ran into his arms. The wide smile returned to his face. His children Ella and John also came to join the group hug. Breaking free from Lane hold he sank to his knees and held his children tightly tears trailing down his face. Lane too had tears rolling down he face and she began kissing the tears away. The children ran back to their grandparents in disgust. Each yelling "Yuck". This caused Martha and Jonathan to burst out laughing. Proud looks on their faces as they looked at their son's family.

Lois and Clark meanwhile were stock still, completely shock by the sight of themselves in a tight liplock. They avoided each other's glances but laughed along with Martha and Jonathan at the sight of their children screaming when they kissed.

Kent and Lane meanwhile were on the floor kissing each other passionately as if reinforcing them that the other was still there. Kent tried to put all his emotions into the kiss. He loved her so much and couldn't imagine his life without her.

Eventually they broke apart.

"What happened to Lex?" asked Clark and Lois at the same time. This caused them to glance at the other and each blushed. They still were determinately not looking at their future selves.

"Dead, his body was weak so it was bound to happen sooner or later" replied Kent.

Lane still had her arms wrapped tightly around Kent.

"You ready to go home?" Kent asked to his wife and children.

"Yes Daddy its really weird, there's two Mommy's and Daddy's" said John while Ella still glanced at her mother to Lois and back again.

"Goodbye Dad" said Kent giving his father a hug, he did the same to his mother.

Hugs were exchange all round even Lois and Clark hugging Lane and Kent albeit akwardly.

"We're so proud of you son" said Jonathan. Martha was saying goodbye to her grandchildren.

A bright light shone through the house and when the light dissipated the time travelling family were gone.

In the next few weeks that went by Kent and Lane returned to work at the daily planet and their children returned to school. Lex Luthor's body was also found, the body must have time travelled back with them. For now it seemed the next Lex clone would take a while.

Kent held his wife tightly, what would he do without her, the woman who makes everything worthwhile, his wife. She kisses him and they fall off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
